Rooming with Reid
by Ashbear02
Summary: Morgan always has to share a room with Reid, but not this time.


Title: Rooming with Reid

Fandom: Criminal Minds

Pairing: Hotch/Reid

Rating: M

Summary: Morgan always has to share a room with Reid, but not this time.

"I am not rooming with Reid."

Spencer was a little taken aback by that declaration, after all he'd often considered Derek to be one of his better friends. And even Penelope's soft smile as she laid claim to sharing a room with Morgan didn't distract Spencer from the sudden weight in his gut.

He didn't notice the reproving glare Hotch sent the other man, or Derek's smirk as he followed them all upstairs.

The situation was bringing back fairly terrible far too detailed memories from a high school experience that he'd rather forget. He could remember every face, name, and degrading comment; and yeah he'd gotten better at shoving it to the back of his mind. But Derek's tone had been a bit too close, a bit too familiar for Spencer to be able to ignore it.

Reluctantly he found it taking him back to the Phys. Ed. Class in his freshman year of high school. Spencer could almost feel the sun against his shoulders as the boys stood in a line waiting to be picked for a team, he could feel the hope curdle in the pit of his stomach as he heard the captain of his would be team sigh and say, "We got stuck with Reid."

That week he'd made an appointment with a doctor, figured a way to get there, and had practically begged the kindly older man into giving him a note that excused him. He hadn't dressed out again, and it'd been worth the extra essays he had to do on anatomy to compensate.

Spencer shook his head and ignored the others as he deftly chose the door farthest from the stairwell. He'd probably get left in the room alone; which he supposed was okay, that way he wouldn't bother someone else with his stupid fear of the dark or his still semi-frequent nightmares.

Still it stung a little, he thought he'd actually made a place for himself here. But...

There was a soft knock on his door and Spencer forced himself to answer, to find Rossi standing there nonchalantly with a small smile. The older man didn't wait for an invite as he strolled into the room, Spencer didn't say anything.

"You know kid, I don't think Morgan meant that the way it sounded. You know that right." Rossi's voice was a bit gruff but kind. Spencer nodded silently, and Rossi sighed, "But that's no excuse for saying it that way. It was rude."

There was a slightly awkward lull in the conversation and finally Rossi sighed again and clapped him firmly on the shoulder, "Alright Spencer, just...know that no matter what Morgan said you're a valuable part of the team."

Spencer blinked at him and smiled a bit as the older man left the room and shut the door. He shook his head and started searching threw his bag for the nightlight he kept there, trying furiously to ignore the pressure in his chest.

Aaron Hotchner genuinely liked Derek Morgan, but sometimes he went too far. He watched Reid walk into what would apparently be his room alone, shut the door, and was shortly followed by Rossi, who obviously felt the need to talk to spender before Aaron got a chance to muck it up. Finally he turned to Derek. "You know better than that, I know you do."

Derek shrugged, "Has anyone thought that maybe I don't want to be stuck with Reid every time we have to share rooms?

Hotch felt his jaw clench, "Which only happens once in a blue moon."

"Trust me Hotch, it still gets annoying. Besides maybe I _wanted_ to room with Penelope for a reason, did you think of that?" Derek smirked somewhat convincingly but Hotch just looked at him.

"I wont have to trust you, since I'll be rooming with Reid tonight. And somehow I doubt Garcia would cheat on Kevin, no matter how much she loves you. She isn't that low, and you know it." Hotch watched Derek fidget under his gaze for a few moments and finally he sighed, "I don't know what you're planning Derek Morgan, but I know you well enough to know you did this for a reason. I just hope whatever it was is worth what this will do to your friendship with Reid."

"Guys?" JJ's voice was uncertain and the two men turned to look at her, "We really need to get some sleep. It'll be bad enough that Penelope's going to be super tired tomorrow, the rest of us really need to be on my game."

Emily held out a sleeping bag to Hotch, and the other at Morgan with a slight frown. "We're going to be working for _days _to get him out of his shell now, thanks for that."

Derek caught the sleeping bag deftly, "At least I don't have to room with him."

JJ sent him a look that Hotch wasn't sure how to read before shaking her head and following Emily into the room they would share. Hotch heard Reid's door open and close and turned to see Rossi walking towards them, shaking his head. "I'm going to sleep. I'll see you both in the morning."

Derek grunted, and Hotch waved slightly.

"Go to sleep, if you get to sleep now you should have time for at least 5-6 good hours. And JJ was right, we need them." Hotch didn't wait for Derek's response before walking to the room he'd be sharing with Spencer and opening the door.

Spencer looked up sharply to see Hotch walk in with a sleeping bag, he blinked. "You're not bunking with Rossi?"

"Nah, Dave snores like a bear. I'd rather room with you." Hotch was being a little too casual, and Spencer knew this was probably just an attempt to make him feel better.

He tried to ignore the fact that it was working.

"You want the bed?"

Hotch shook his head, "No, that's cool. I don't mind the floor. There's an extra pillow in the closet. Throw me the lamp, there's a plug over here."

Spencer blinked, "You...um...don't have to...I can deal without it for a night."

"Spencer. It's fine, I don't mind. I have one in my bedroom. I'm used to it." When Spencer still didn't move the older man sighed and came over to the bed and scooped up the lamp. "Captain America?"

Spencer hadn't looked at him, afraid of the look of derision he'd been sure would appear but the soft question didn't sound mocking at all. "Yeah. He's...always been my favorite."

"So you were a Marvel kid?"

Spencer glanced up and saw a rare smile, and couldn't help but smile back. "You could say that I suppose, I never really read many Comic books. But I always found Captain America compelling. He..." Spencer brought himself up short, remembering that Hotch didn't need to hear anymore than that.

"He's Jack's favorite too you know."

Spencer smiled, "Of course it is. His dad is the closest thing to the reality that there's likely to be."

"Well. I um. Suppose you could say that." Spencer blinked as he noticed the red slowly spread across the older man's cheeks. "I'll just...plug this in and unroll my sleeping bag."

Spencer watched as Hotch proceeded to move quietly around the room, before hastily turning away when he realized that his once boss was about to change. He tried not to think about just how many times he'd analyzed the possibility of this kind of thing ever actually happening, or how much he'd wished the odds were more in his favor.

The quiet between them stretched beyond Hotch getting changed and spreading out the sleeping bag, and Spencer slipping under the covers of the double bed himself.

However, the loud, painful sounding pop that Spencer clearly heard as the other man attempted to settle into said sleeping bag spurred Spencer to say something. "Hotch. I'll take the floor, it's okay."

"Like hell. It's alright...it was just my spine."

Spencer knew that Hotch couldn't see the glare he sent but he didn't care, "I do not need to point out just how important your spine is. Switch with me."

"You are not sleeping on the floor Spencer." The tone had the ring of finality in it that Spencer was far too familiar with.

He sighed, "The share with me, but don't sleep on the floor." There was a moment of silence before Spencer hit on an idea, "You'll be in pain tomorrow and then you'll be distracted. You need to be able to focus on the case Hotch, come on."

The older man sighed, "Fine. You're probably right anyhow."

Spencer grinned into his pillow as the rustling sounds indicated that Hotch was moving to join him in the bed. The shifting of the mattress didn't take him by surprise, but the heat that nearly radiated off the other man did. Spencer forced himself to turn off the lone lamp then, which was surprisingly easier than normal.

There was silence for awhile, and Spencer was almost half asleep when he heard Hotch say his name quietly, "Yeah?"

"You know Morgan was just being an ass earlier right?"

The older man's voice was soft and concerned, and Spencer felt a small part of something jagged and raw in his chest soften just a bit. He apparently took too long to respond however because Hotch was rolling over to face him and reaching out in the darkness. "Really Spencer, I have no idea why he was in one of his moods but that's all it was. It wasn't indicative of what the rest of the team thinks, and I doubt it was honestly what he really thought."

Spencer felt the firm, warm hand on his cheek and nodded half in wonder. The small light across the room was just enough for him to make out the soft expression on Hotch's face, "Thank you."

Hotch's thumb slowly stroked his cheek as he smiled, "No, Thank you Spencer Reid."

Spencer wasn't sure what was going on, but the feeling of Hotch pulling him closer and almost cradling him in the circle of his arms was felt far too good to question overly much. Spencer was warm, and as his hands tightened in the gray faded FBI t shirt that Hotch had worn to bed he felt almost delirious.

He found his face burrowing against Hotch's neck, and he sighed happily. The soft exclamation that Spencer felt rather than heard confused him and he shifted away to look at Hotch's face again but the older man didn't look hurt. Spencer felt Hotch's hand tighten on his hip slightly, "Sorry. I just..."

Spencer blinked slowly, feeling almost drunk as what 'just' dawned on him. Aaron Hotchner apparently had a very sensitive neck, it was a dangerous piece of information that Spencer shouldn't have been blessed with. Spencer wasn't aware of the soft noise he made in the back of his throat, he was far too busy gazing longingly at Hotch's neck.

The soft groan and the sudden press of Hotch's lips against Spencer's mouth was a slight shock but a welcome one. Spencer found himself being pressed down into the mattress as Hotch rolled on top of him while skillfully coaxing his all too willing partner to kiss him back. Eventually pulling back was a necessity, and Spencer found himself whimpering softly in protest.

"Spencer, we need to be quiet. Dave is right next door and..." Hotch broke off and began to breath heavily as Spencer smirked against his neck before nuzzling it slightly and mouthing against it. "God, Spencer..." Hotch was leaning his head back, even as he worked a hand under Spencer's shirt to stroke the skin of his side with a callused hand that made him gasp against the other man's throat.

Spencer hadn't ever done this before. He'd had sex, several times with various partners with various degrees of shared attraction. Some people found him...pretty; so there hadn't been a lack of people, male and female, purely interested in his physical form. But this experience was completely unique.

He'd never rocked against someone else fully clothed, and had it feel so intense. He could _feel_ what was obviously Hotch's erection rutting against his own thigh as Hotch slid his hand down to press against Spencer's erection. He'd never delighted in someone's weight bearing down on him, or had someone gasping his name in a hushed tone _just _because he was licking their neck.

He might never have done this before, but Spencer didn't want it to stop. He felt lazy and good as he slowly rocked against Hotch's palm. He moved up to whisper something into Hotch's ear and promptly forgot what he'd been about to say as the older man gave a soft groan and _squeezed _when Spencer reached his ear.

Hotch sighed his name as Spencer lightly traced the shell of his ear with his tongue, and Spencerha bucked against his palm. Spencer felt the hand that had strayed to the back of his neck pull him back slightly, he allowed it but pouted. Not that Hotch cared since he kissed the pout away easily, "Spencer...I need...you to touch me. Please."

Spencer smiled at the breathy voice, "I am touching you."

"Spencer..." Hotch chocked on his next words as Spencer allowed a hand that had been clutching Hotch's shirt to press him harder against Spencer's thigh. Hotch shook his head, "No I want...you to..."

Spencer sighed, "There's only so much I can do from this angle you know."

And suddenly he was being rolled over and was the one on top, Hotch smirked. "Better?"

Spencer almost laughed, "Yeah, I think I can manage to touch you a bit more like this." Spencer watched Hotch's face closely as he slid the hand into the man's underwear. "Hotch I wish you could fuck me."

Hotch jerked against him at the statement, "God, Spencer don't..."

Spencer frowned and squeezed slightly, "But I _want_ it, it'd feel so good. I know it. We'd lay like before and you'd push into me..." Spencer felt his breath hitch at the way the other man was looking at him,  
"and it'd burn because it's been far too long since I let anyone do that. And Hotch, you have no idea how much I love being fucked. It's my favorite, always has been. And you'd feel so good I can tell."

Spencer sighed and was silent for a moment before smirking, "Of course I wouldn't mind being on top from time to time, sitting down on you. The angle is different you know, some like it better but I like it the same."

"God Spencer, if I'd known..." Hotch's hips were jerking as Spencer began speeding up his strokes, "If I'd known..."

Spencer made a soft 'hmmm'ing noise, "Well. Now you know. And I expect you to take advantage of the knowledge in the future."

Hotch groaned as he came, not horrifically loud but loud enough to make Spencer wince and glance at the wall, his hands tightening on Spencer's hip and neck. Spencer bit his lip and allowed the lethargic Hotch to turn him around and press against his back, the hand on his hip slipping back down to his erection. Except this time, the callused palm met his skin instead of the flannel bottoms he'd packed.

Spencer allowed himself to let the sensations wash over him. His hips bucked almost uncontrollably and his back arching in a way that caused him to press against Hotch's chest. He knew he was shaking but as he clutched Hotch's forearm and wrist he couldn't bring himself to care and soon he was chanting the older man's name softly.

Finally he came and was left slumped against Hotch, with the man's hand still stroking him softly. He felt the other man exhale massively, "Well, that...was unexpected. But will definitely be happening again?"

Spencer nodded at the not question. He felt fuzzy and content and sleepy, but as Hotch nuzzled the back of his neck he tried to focus on the other man's words. "...incredibly special Spence, amazing...should clean up...too tired." Spencer just nodded again, too far gone to examine the warmth that had replaced the earlier pressed and distractedly hoping they'd have time to make use of the shower in the morning.

They didn't as it turned out. Thanks to Penelope's run in with the unsub they were both fairly rudely jerked from their dreams, of each other no doubt, by Rossi pounding furiously on their door at around 2:30. They didn't even get to really wipe down for a good hour or so, and by then they'd given up on the idea of a shower.

They both were also very careful to avoid the knowing looks from Rossi, JJ, and Emily. But on the plane back to D.C. with Aaron's fingers (he _demanded_ Spencer stop calling him Hotch, go figure) interlaced with his own Spencer liked to think that the smug looks Morgan kept sending them were proof that his friend had planned the entire thing.


End file.
